clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Clone navigation officer
Clone naval officers were clone troopers who received extra training in military strategy and naval warfare. They filled out the lower officer ranks in the military and worked alongside non-clone naval officers.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Character Encyclopedia Overview commands a small cruiser]]Clone naval officers served on ships in the Republic Navy. They filled out lower officer ranks, and manned the many controls on the star destroyers of the Republic Navy. They also served as pilots for other vehicles, such as the Arquitens-class light cruisers, and commanded smaller cruisers by themselves. Non-warship vessels did not have a birth-born officer, so clone naval officers took over. However, they also did many other miscellaneous duties. They manned the morgue near the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center, as well as the cremation center there. Many regular officers in the GAR, such as Commander Wolffe, served "out of armor" when recuperating from injuries or to improve skills. These officers also wore the typical naval officer uniform, and were stationed on star destroyers with their Jedi generals. Armor and Equipment Clone naval officers were not deployed on the battlefield, so they did not have armor. Phase I From the beginning of the war to around 21 BBY,The first sighting of clone troopers wearing Phase II naval officer uniforms was during a prison break in 21 BBY the naval officer's uniform was Phase I. It was a gray tunic with gray pants. It came with a black belt and black boots. On the left of the tunic was a bar with red and blue squares. This badge represented the naval officer's rank. The uniform also came with two black gloves. During flight, naval officers who commanded ships often wore headsets for communications. Phase II The Phase II naval officer suit was roughly the same. It included the same gray tunic and pants. The boots and belt were also still black. A cap that was not present in Phase I was also included. It was gray and had a small metallic code cylinder on top. Some naval officers bore the symbol of their unit or fleet on their sleeves. Several such units were the Open Circle Fleet, 501st Legion, and Doom's Unit, which were shown on naval officer's sleeves at a bar on Coruscant. on an officer's sleeve]]The gray color of the Phase II uniforms varied slightly, some edging closer to black and some coming closer to white. Equipment Clone naval officers mainly used datapads to collect information on battles. They were equipped with DC-15S blasters, but were not as skilled in using them as regular troopers were. Known Naval Officers Appearances *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 2: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 2: Slave Traders of Zygerria'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' Sources * *''Star Wars Annual 2011'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Character Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' Part 8 *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' Part 8 *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' Part 7 External Links * * Timeline Battle of Teth Mission to Rugosa Battle of the Phu system Battle of Abregado Battle of Bothawui Rescue on the Tranquility First Battle of Felucia Battle of Devaron Sky Battle of Quell Battle of Ryloth |list 2nd= Second Battle of Geonosis |list 3rd= Battle near the Arda system Battle of Saleucami Sabotage of the Endurance Batte over Kothlis Battle of Kamino (Tipoca City Assault) Battle of Florrum}} Mission to Mortis Capture of Even Piell Battle of Lola Sayu Riot at the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center |list 2nd = Battle of Ukio Battle of Kiros Battle of Kadavo |list 3rd= Attack on Obi-Wan Kenobi's fleet Republic strategy conference Carida Incident Ringo Vinda campaign }} References Category:Clone trooper variants Category:Clone naval officer Category:Finished articles